Hermione's Diary
by Zanfie
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts, learn her secret feelings for everyone there...
1. The Letter Arives

August 23, 2003  
  
A strange thing happened today. An owl came to our house, yes in the middle of broad daylight. But, that isn't what shocked me the most. It had a letter on its leg. I removed its burden.it was a letter for me!  
  
Hermione Granger, only bedroom upstairs, 1029 Lakeview Circle. Wow! Inside was a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had a list of all of these spell books that I would need to get. It had wand, cloaks, and other odd sorts of things. After looking through it very carefully, reading every last bit about ten times, I ran into my parents bedroom.  
  
I shoved the letter into their faces and asked them if it was a joke. They took about 10 minutes to look it thru. I was busy wondering what it was all about. Was I witch? Cloaks? Wands? This sounded like a fun game...  
  
My parents finally explained to me what it was. They said that they didn't think I would be a witch because both of them weren't. My dad said they knew very little about the wizardry world, but they did know some. I asked how and my mom said that she had a very distant but close cousin that was a which. They could contact her and she would tell us everything we would need to know about getting the supplies. By then I was thinking this was a bad joke. I told them this. They went on about the little they knew about it, and finally they said if I still thought it was a joke, then it would still be fun.  
  
I suposse their right. I mean, unless a whole bunch of people pop out and say 'haha! We got ya' Then there isn't anything to worry about. And I don't think my parents would lie to me. Anyway, I want to go think about this... 


	2. She Goes to Diagon Ally

August 25, 2003  
  
Well, I am convinced that it isn't a joke. Yesterday we went to Diagon Ally, thru what they call The Underground. We spent almost all day there because the things they sold there were ever so interesting! I got my wand.that was possibly the most interesting part of the whole trip.  
  
I looked at the racing brooms a little, but there were an awful lot of boys that were pushing and shoving to see a Nombis 200 or whatever it was called. So, I left and went to the book-store. I loved it there. I still do. I begged my mum and dad to get me some other books that weren't on the list but looked very interesting. I got books about Curses, Charms, Quiditch (Wizard sport), and many others.  
  
The most boring part was getting robes and cloaks, yet, that wasn't boring in many ways. You see, it wasn't as exciting, let say, opening a Gringots account, but it served its purpose all the same. While she was fitting me, there were two girls that told me all about Hogwarts! They said things about the houses. Their names were Padam and Lavender, if I'm thinking correctly. Their twins. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Both of them wanted to be in different houses, one Gryffindor the other Ravenclaw. I can't remember which wanted which. After they told me about the houses and what it takes to get into them, I decided I wanted to be in Ravenclaw.  
  
Ravenclaw is for the clever and quick witted. Next best in my opinion would be Gryffindor. Then Hufflepuff. But, from what I've heard about the Slytherin lot, they sound like the worst possible house to ever be in! Cunning and sly? I'll just about die if I get in that house, but then again, that house is better than none. They also said something about how you got sorted. I'm not sure if they are right. They said that someone named George said it was very painful, but they hoped he was joking. He also said it was very hard and that you had to do many spells. I think that I better start practicing some of those curses and charms in my books so I won't have a hard time.  
  
I can't wait until September 1. That is when I get to go to Hogwarts. Although my mum and dad are still waiting for a letter from her cousin to tell us how in the world we are supposed to get there! Mum says that the underground won't work.  
  
Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something that I learned from reading my history books. There is this boy named Harry Potter. He is known all over the world as the boy that lived. He should be 11 this year, it would be interesting if I got to meet him. 


	3. Sorting Hat

September 1, 2003  
  
It is very early in the morning as I right this. Today is the day that I get to go to Hogwarts! We got the letter form my Mum's cousin; I now know her name, Arabella Figg. She said that in order to get on the train, go to platform 9 and 10 and walk in-between them both.  
  
I'm very nervous about this. Once we get there we will be sorted! My parents gave me 10 galleons to spend on whatever I like, incase they sell things there. I do hope I'm not in Slytherin of course. I've been practicing small spells; I couldn't get the harder curses and hexes down.  
  
I want to make some friends naturally. I wonder if Harry Potter will be there. Oh, I've read about the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He sounds like a very notable wizard in our society.  
  
I'm not going to wear my new wizard robes on the way to the train because is might make some "muggles" curious. That is what you call non-magic folk, I read it in one of my books, How to Keep the Wizardry World Safe from Muggle Eyes. It's very interesting.  
  
I promise I'll find time to write about the sorting and the train once I have time.  
  
LATER  
  
This has been the best day of my life! I'm going to write exactly what happened in as much detail as I can because I'm really tired. The feast really filled me up and made me tired, but a promise is a promise, and I promised to write. Just like I promised my mum to write in this when she gave me it, I used to have another diary, but this one will be more interesting because it'll have stuff to do with wizards.  
  
Well, I got on the train all right. I picked a compartment with those girls that I met at the robe shop. I didn't talk much. Then a boy named Neville came into our compartment and asked if we had seen a toad as he lost one. I decided since I wasn't having much fun, I might as help give him a hand and help him look. That proved to be more fun then it sounded. I met Harry Potter. He didn't look anything like I pictured him. He was very skinny, but kind of cute at the same time. He was with someone else, Ron.I'm positive his real name is Ronald. Anyway, they were trying to practice magic! Hah! It was a spell I've never heard of and while I was watching them I was thinking that they couldn't do it.they didn't.it was a silly little spell anyway.  
  
Well, once we got that, I assure you I was quite excited. And nervous. Well, we had to get in these boats that floated by magic across the lake. It was a wonderful view! The castle was huge and beautiful! Once we got there a Professor named McGonagall told us about the rules at Hogwarts. She told us that we were about to be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts; Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I saw a blond boy smile when she said that last name.  
  
I was talking to that boy that lost his toad about what spells I might have to use. He was hanging on my every word. I kind of enjoyed that really. It made me feel special.  
  
Anyway, as it turned out you didn't have to cast any spells whatsoever! It was just a silly little lie those Fred and George people made up! There was however a very old hat on a stool. McGonagall said that we were to go up and sit on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
She called out several names before she called my own. It was scary! The "sorting hat" was teetering between what house I belonged in. It mentioned Ravenclaw, I was very hopeful when he said that, and Gryffindor the most. He didn't say Slytherin at all, which made me happy. He said Hufflepuff once. Anyway, after he thought a while he yelled out GRYFFINDOR! Oh well, I mean, it was my second choice, right?  
  
Well, after the sorting was done, Dumbledore made food appear on our plates! It was a grand meal, or should I say feast. It had all my favorite things and food stuffs I had no idea what it was. It was wonderful.  
  
After the feast was over, the Prefect of Gryffindor who I was talking to during the feast led us to our common rooms. It was ever so pretty! He pointed the girls to their dormitories and led the boys to theirs. Well, and then I took this book out and starting writing. I must go to sleep. I wouldn't want to be tired for my very frist classes tomarrow! 


	4. Boring Author Notes

AURTHORS NOTES  
  
This will happen sometimes thru the story, in order to help you understand that story a little better. You don't have to read it, but it would be a lot of help to you if you do.  
  
Okay, I'm having loads of fun pretending to be Hermione! The next chapters won't be up as soon as I want them to because I need to make them more detailed. Also, soon there will be a little more, well, thought about people.  
  
Please leave comments, I have one so far! *screams* Thanks. If you want to leave bad comments, please do! I like to hear what I need to work on too. Oh, if you have any ideas on how Hermione would talk.I'm try with the ever so's in the story if you haven't noticed already.  
  
I'm not sure what day Hermione was born on, if you know for sure, then would you please tell me?!? I picked August 23rd so I wouldn't have to write on about all those days when she isn't doing anything!  
  
If I get 500 reviews.yes, I hope I will as the end of the story. Since I plan on it being just about as long as JK's book, but not quite, it should get that many, if I make it the best I can. Well, if it does get 500, I'll make the second year! 


	5. First Day of School

September 2, 2003  
  
Well, I must say that this has been a very successful day indeed! My classes are wonderful, I very please with myself for doing all of that extra studying for the sorting hat, it served its purpose, now I'm fully prepared for all my classes!  
  
I almost turned a match into a pen; it got all silver and pointy. Transfiguration is supposed to be one of the hardest subjects in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I do hope that am successful in that class.  
  
I've been asking around, and there are end of year tests that we must complete! I must remind myself to study hard and try my absolute hardest in all of the classes, these end of year tests will more than likely effect my wizardry career significantly! I really want to have some homework to do; I'm going to go read my books again. I really need to go to the library and get some more books. I will tomorrow before I break my fast. 


	6. The Troll Attacks

September 3, 2003  
  
Today has been the worst day.but in some ways the best day. You see, it started out horrid! Sure, my classes were going fine. But that awful Ronald Weasley said something that I shall never forgive him for! I cried, oh did I cry. I went into Myrtle's bathroom, Myrtle is a ghost that mopes all the time, and started crying during the feast.  
  
I was miserable, Ronald was right. I didn't have any friends. Not one friend. However, Ronald and Harry Potter saved my life, they did. A troll was set loose in the school, by who we may never know.  
  
Well, the troll went into the bathroom I in! I was scared out of my wits and I quickly stopped my crying. I hadn't my wand with me and I was trapped in the stall. I saw Myrtle go thru one of the walls. Lucky her, she could go thru anything. Well, I guess not so lucky, she is after all dead. Anyway, Harry and Ronald came in there and defeated the troll! Harry wasn't as good as I expected him too be, all he did was stick his wand up the troll's nose. Ronald however was, as he would say, bloody clever!  
  
He made the troll's club float above it's head and then he let the club drop.right on the troll's head. It knocked him out. Then the teachers came in. Oh no! But, luckily it turned out all right. In order to get them out of trouble, I had to---had to.lie to the teachers! I'm shocked at myself still. I lied and said that I was trying to take on the troll because I had read so much about them that I thought I could handle it.  
  
She took away five points from us all, but we got 10 in return! So, we gained 15 points for Gryffindor, all because Ronald, or should I say Ron, was being mean to me.  
  
Post Scripture: Ron cute! Oh goodness, I can't believe I wrote that! He is though.handsome. I wonder if he likes me too. 


End file.
